descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie
Evie is a major character in the Disney film, Descendants, portrayed by Sofia Carson. She is the daughter of The Evil Queen. Evie’s lush dark hair falls from her forehead in a striking widow's peak, and she never leaves home without her crown. Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie has learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything. Background Official Description :Evie is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep in hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and there’s more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother’s Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers carry out their parents’ evil plan. Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. But don't let her charm fool you, Evie is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up being the fairest of all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality, as she rejected Chad Charming when she found out how arrogant he is. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry. Over the course of the film, she gains more self-confidence about herself and learns there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Physical Appearance Physically, Evie is a beautiful and charming young woman of adolescent age. In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with dark blue-black hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. In the film, Evie likes to wear her hair out, where as in Isle of the Lost she wears it as a V-braid. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown. She mostly wears blue shades of clothing during the movie, with a hint of leather and a little princess touch. At Ben's coronation, she wears a royal blue layered-fabric dress that is shorter on the front but long and flowing on the back. Evie had her hair down in loose curls with accessories of a golden crown and her usual ruby-red apple necklace. She is very well maintained from her well plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Appearances Descendants thumb|left|250px|Evie beside her friends. At the beginning of the film, Evie is seen wreaking havoc with her friends in an area of the Isle of the Lost. When Maleficent gives the news that they are going to attend Auradon Prep, she is the most excited of the group, mainly because of how many princes would be there. Maleficent reveals that her plan for them is to get the fairy godmother's magic once in Auradon to release the captive villains on the Isle. Before leaving, the Evil Queen gives Evie what was left of her magic mirror that was put in a hand-mirror which will only help her to find things. Upon arrival in Auradon Prep, she is greeted by Audrey and Ben with the fact that she is a princess as well, but is slammed down by Audrey who said she was not a real princess and that her mother's royal status was stripped off when she was imprisoned on the island, crumbling Evie's hopes. After meeting a student named Doug who told them where their rooms are, Evie quickly falls in love with the room but immediately agrees with Mal that the room was gross. That night, the girls go to Jay and Carlos' rooms to check what they were doing. While they are both having fun, Mal reminds them that it they must prove to their parents that they were evil, then she asks Evie to ask her magic mirror where can they find the wand. Evie tries to get the mirror to tell them where the wand is, only for it be vague and misunderstand her questions. However, she finds out where the wand is displayed which leads them to a museum that contained many items pertaining their parent's stories. While in the museum Mal casts a spell to put the security fall asleep to get the wand. The group attempts to steal the wand, but when Jay tries to steal it, he accidentally sets off an alarm; however, Carlos is able to trick security into thinking that it was a malfunction with the system. Attending school, she develops a crush on Chad Charming, while in the chemistry class, she cheats by finding the answer to the question by telling the mirror while the chemistry teacher didn't notice. Chad decides to talk to her later on, during which Evie reveals how her magic mirror works, causing Chad to realize she cheated. Chad asks her if she could do his homework, which she agrees to do and also manages to get information from him about the coronation, which will have the wand in use. She passes this along to Mal, who decided to make a love potion laced cookie to win Prince Ben over. In the kitchen, the group nearly finishes the recipe, except for a missing ingredient: "a tear of true sadness". When Lonnie comes in, she asks them if they needed any help then starts talking about how her parents make her happy by baking them delicious cookies. Hearing this causes the villain kids morose, then Lonnie understands that they never received any love from their parents, causing her to cry over their misfortune and unwittingly giving Mal the tear for the recipe. The next day, Evie sees that her chemistry teacher has her magic mirror which Chad Charming gave to him. Her chemistry teacher, now knowing that Evie cheated, nearly has her expelled but is stopped by Doug who tells him it was just an accident. The chemistry teacher says that if she passes the test she will not be expelled. As a result, Evie gets away with a B+ in the test. She also begins bonding with Doug, who encourages her to not hide her intelligence. When Mal tells Evie that Ben asked her out for a date, she helps Mal by dressing her up and giving her a nice makeover; the two bond as she does this. The next day, while the group attended class, the Fairy Godmother announces the next day is Family Day and tells them that they cannot bring their parents to Auradon but she offers them to video chat with their parents instead. While chatting with their parents, The Evil Queen is shocked to see Evie beautiful, though Evie becomes bothered by this statement. After hearing their parent's bickering, Jay switches off the video chat abruptly, though the group is left with doubts over their plan. During Family Day, Evie is talking to Queen Belle when Mal is accosted by Audrey's grandmother Leah for her mother's curse on Aurora. Mal tries to apologize for the misery her mother made but is suddenly attacked by Chad as well. In response, Evie uses a poison spray on him. Doug is about to forgive Evie but is stopped by Chad. After the scuffle, the kids decide they must get the wand and prove to their parents now that the others can't accept them. As the day of the coronation neared, Evie serves as emotional support for her friend, even agreeing with her that keeping Ben under the spell after the villains are freed is too much. At the day of the coronation, she made a beautiful dress for Mal. This is something that makes her mother, the Evil Queen, happy. When Jane accidentally breaks the magic barrier in the island, Maleficent is freed from the island and she comes in Auradon castle. Fairy Godmother tries to stop her but Maleficent already cast a spell to freeze everyone except Mal and her friends. Jay and Carlos try to stop her but fails. When Maleficent transforms into her fearsome dragon form. Evie uses her magic mirror to defeat her but is halted by Mal who gives her mother a stare-off challenge in which Maleficent fails and turns into a lizard, a representation of the little amount of love in her heart. With the crisis averted, Ben is proud of the group's noble act and tells them that they must trust their heart and have faith. Evie, along with Mal, Jay and Carlos choose good and then enjoys the party with her friends, singing and dancing with Doug. ''Descendants: Wicked World Evie returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sofia Carson who also portrayed her in the live-action film. Printed Media ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Evie is castle-schooled in a castle far across the forest by her own mother, The Evil Queen, because they both were banished and cursed by Maleficent after her daughter Mal was not invited to Evie's sixth birthday party. When Evie becomes a teenager, she finally leaves the castle to attend an evil school named Dragon Hall where she meets her first friend, Carlos. However, she becomes Mal's target for a Ultimate Scheme project and gets locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which is full of bear traps that she barely survives the ordeal. After meeting up with Carlos again, she helps Carlos on his invention about a machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it results in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. Because of her part in the discovery, Evie is forced to join Mal on recovering Maleficent's staff which had gained back magic from Carlos' machine. Once inside Maleficent's fortress, Evie is almost cursed to go to sleep for a thousand years but Mal saves her by getting Maleficent's staff back. Afterwards, Mal makes amends with Evie and the two of them become friends. Gallery Trivia *The name "Evie" is of Hebrew origin, which means "Life, living, lively". It is unknown if Evie is her full name or if its just a nickname, since it was never mentioned in the movie or the book. *Since her mother is the Evil Queen, that would make Snow White and the Prince her stepsister and stepbrother-in-law. *According to Audrey, since the Evil Queen has no royal status in Auradon, Evie isn't really considered a princess. *According to Evie, her mother taught her how to apply blush before she could talk, and to always use upwards strokes. Considering her mother's vain nature, it's quite likely the truth. *After Doug helps keep her from being expelled for cheating in school with her magic mirror, Evie seems to begin returning his affections for her, given she danced with him at the end. *She is ironically good at things that a princess would never need to learn - sewing, cooking and cleaning. Evie even tells Chad, that this makes her similar to his mother, Cinderella. *Evie carries a bag that resembles the Heart Box seen in the the film ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was given to the Huntsman by the Evil Queen have to contain Snow White's heart, as proof that she was dead. *Evie's mother is shown to be the most caring and "loving" out of the villains in regards to her child. *Sofia Carson wore a wig during filming. However, some of her real hair shows; two instances are the science class and showing Doug the results of her test. *Sofia Carson narrated the audio book "Isle of the Lost." *At the time of the film, she is sixteen years old. *Evie's mother is constantly telling her that she is not pretty enough, even though she's one of the prettiest girls in the movie. *Likely thanks to having an obsession with her mother's spell book, Evie is quite intelligent in chemistry. *As the movie goes on, in continuation to the wardrobe changes, Evie's clothes begin to resemble Snow White more and more. *Evie usually wears shades of blue, greenish, and black throughout the movie. She has quite an obsession with leather, and never forgets to add a little "Princess Evie" touch to her wardrobe. *The prelude novel reveals some details about her past: **Evie was castle-schooled due to a curse Maleficent put on her and her mother for not inviting Mal to her 6th birthday party. **She used to be the target of severe bullying from Mal. Mal once locked her in Cruella De Vil's coat closet as revenge for the birthday party. **She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school). **Evie was Carlos's first real friend. **She had a parrot sidekick named Othello (Iago's descendant). According to her, Othello has quite a mouth on him, meaning the use of swear words, often wondering where he learned such things. **Carlos used to (and may still) have a crush on her. It is implied that she returned those feelings (but may not after meeting Doug). **Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. **It was said in the first novel that Evie wore her hair in a V-braid, but in the film, she wears her hair down. *In Wicked World, she oddly does not wear her fingerless gloves with her Isle of the Lost outfit. The same error applies to her artwork for the game Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush. *In 'Disney Descendants Yearbook', her "Secret Wish" is to ace chemistry while her "Not-so-secret Wish" is to live in a giant castle with lots of mirrors and a gorgeous prince who loves her. **It's also revealed that she wants to be a fashion designer or a scientist when she grows up. **Her favorite class is chemistry, stating that she is great at it and that it makes her shine. **Her Go-To Object at the museum is King Beast's mystical rose, stating that it's really beautiful. **It is revealed in the book that she can even make the most horrible wicked smile. *She is revealed to have the traits of a classical Disney Princess. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Villain kids Category:Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Cheerleaders Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters